Blog użytkownika:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 4. Kwiecień 2013
Mała niespodzianka, bo nie tam, gdzie zawsze i nie tak, jak zawsze :3 |-| Okładka = 660px |-| Str. 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = ---- Na koniec znowu troszkę wycinek z naszych jakże inteligentnych interesujących konwersacji na chatango, miau. ---- CHATANGOWE MĄDROŚCI RavenZuza: Oplułam sobie piersi... Nie wiem, jak ja to zrobiłam, ale oplułam... SzogunPLl: Święta Teresko... Puzel: Raven... 4 marca 2013r. SzogunPLl: Ale mnie głowa boli :( KingaQwerty: Szogun, trzeba amputować, nie będzie boleć. SzogunPLl Kinga - rzeczywiście, świetny pomysł, żeby amputować głowę... ;__; KingaQwerty No :D LoonyM: :D 5 marca 2013r. Puzel: Fajne listy są do Zarakiego :P Rozróba na meczu Legii... A co będzie, jak się okaże, że Zaraki jest kibiciem Polonii? :D LoonyM: TO BĘDZIE KONIEC ŚWIATA~! Puzel Dee idzie z Kyōraku i koleżankami na tą rozróbę :D Kyōraku przyjedzie do Polski :D Sccq98: Czy to prawda, że Polacy kradną samochody? Nie! My kradniemy Bankai :D Puzel: Juha jest Polakiem? ...przepraszam, Yhwach. Jakiś tam. :P 6 marca 2013r. Niestety, najwyraźniej Raven miała rację - bo za nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co spowodowało tak dziwne rozmowy... serio :P Puzel: No i włączyło się zboczenie :P Duch Blacka się tu unosi :P RavenZuza: Patrzę niedawno na chatango, i co czytam? Konflikt religijny! Dobra, nic tu dla mnie. Potem widzę konflikt miasto-wieś. Też nie dla mnie. Teraz widzę cycki, "Dziady" i ginekologa. Kto nadużył dziś melisę? 7 marca 2013r. Puzel: Za to palec mieści mi się w naparstku :P Ankelime: Naparstku? Co ty - fan szydełkowania? Robótki ręczne? :D Puzel: No pewnie :P Małe i chude dłonie to talent. :D Do szycia :D Jak Ishida :P SzogunPLl: O_o Ankelime: Taaak - powodzenia w poznawaniu imienia swojego łuku :D Puzel: Facepalm :D Później tego samego dnia... Crasher1996: Ponyyyyyy... Chcesz zostać kapitanem? Ponurak: Nie :D Crasher1996: ...a teraz? Ponurak: Nie :D Crasher1996: A teraz? Ponurak: Nie :D Sccq98: A teraz? Crasher1996: W kodeksie jest wyraźnie napisane, i to nawet wierszem: "Cztery kije, daj banana, Pony idzie na kapitana". Ponurak: Niee :D Spadam - niech kot będzie z wami. Crasher1996: ... Ponurak: I panda. Dobranoc. Crasher1996: Puzel, chcesz kapitana? Puzel: Nie :P Crasher1996: A teraz? Puzel: Ja nie lubię wysokich stanowisk :P Crasher1996: Widać... Puzel: Mógłbym, ale... nie chce mi się :D Crasher1996: Też widać. Puzel: Tak, jak Ikkaku, chcę zginąć pod dowództwem swojego taichō. Z małą różnicą, że to inni zginą, ale to takie tam... szczegóły :P 9 marca 2013r. Crasher1996: Zadaniem Korpusu Kidō nie jest obrona Soul Society, tak jak Gotei 13? Puzel: Może zakładali jakieś bariery :P Crasher1996: Coś nie pomogły :P Kozakdowoza: Bariery? Chyba z napisem "Proszę czekać, trwa wojna". 10 marca 2013r. Puzel: Ōetsu jest fajny :P Sccq98: Bić Ōetsu :P :D LoonyM: Ōetsu? Fuuuu. Kirio na prezydenta~! Sccq98: Kirio zrobiłaby porządek w tym kraju! LoonyM: :D Sccq98: Od razu nie byłoby głodnych dzieci! A nie, pierdoły o szczawiu, jak w naszej polityce. Puzel: :D Sccq98: Tylko "BAM!" z patelnią i już wszyscy syci :D Puzel: I Kyōraku zalegalizowałby bimber jako wyrób regionalny :D Sccq98: Propagandę Kirio robimy! :D LoonyM: Kyōraku na marszałka~! Puzel: Polski :D Jak Piłsudski. LoonyM: Bo zalegalizuje alkohol dla nieletnich :P Sccq98: Dopisujcie do list wyborczych Kirio Hikifune! LoonyM: Kisuke Urahara na premiera~! Sccq98: A do polityki zagranicznej weźmiemy Aizena xD Puzel: A Byakuya na ministra sprawiedliwości :D A Zaraki będzie naszym ambasadorem w Rosji :D Sccq98: Sado niech będzie mediatorem xD Yoruichi ministrem sportu! Puzel: A Ichigo ministrem do spraw bezpieczeństwa :D LoonyM: Unohana na ministra zdrowia~! Sccq98: Aye~! Puzel: Isshin na ministra edukacji :D A Tessaia trzeba do przedszkola wysłać, bo to wybitny wychowawca :D 11 marca 2013r. Ofkorse: Tu się poważne sprawy dzieją. Mówiłem o Aizenie i Yhwachu... Ponurak: Oni też razem kręcą? Ofkorse: Katakanę czyta się "Juhabahha", tak swoją drogą. Sccq98: Pony, Jusiabasia? :D Ponurak: Juha Basia :o YHWACH to córka Yamamoto! Sccq98: Yhwach to Basia :P Ponurak: Juhabachahahahahahaha :D Sccq98: Juha Basia <3 Tego samego dnia, parę godzin później LoonyM: "Just as planned" to tak naprawdę kwestia Ankelime~ To ona manipuluje Puzlem :D Sccq98: :O Chcesz powiedzieć... że... D: To od początku było... Ankelime: No pewnie :D Sccq98: To tsunami w Japonii 2 lata temu to nie był przypadek. To był czyjś BANKAI! Ciekawe czyj... Ankelime: No dobra - sorry za tsunami Sccq98: :D RavenZuza: Plan Ank, wina Puzla :) Dla każdego w czwórce coś jest :) 12 marca 2013r. Sccq98: Spalę za to Nnoitrę na stosie :) RavenZuza: Kolejka jest :) 13 marca 2013r. Ponurak: Czy wiecie, że spotkanie Isshina i Masaki to plan Aizena? :D Sccq98: Pony, to, co mówisz, to plan Aizena. Ta rozmowa to plan Aizena. RavenZuza: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem :) Ponurak: Śpiewająca Koza też. Sccq98: Chatango to plan Aizena. Śpiewająca Koza to kolejna forma ewolucji Aizena! Ponurak: :O LoonyM: Kubo przysnął przy komputerze. Tak powstała Juha Basia :D Sccq98: "Co to ja miałem... Zasnąłem... Ojej! Uderzyłem głową w klawiaturę! O, jakie fajne imię..." Trochę później~ Puzel: Fajnie byłoby się przeziębić :D LoonyM: Mogę na ciebie nasmarkać, ale to nie jest na gwarancji :) Sccq98: Smarkaj *-* Bankai :D Puzel: Jakbym się od tego zaraził, to chętnie :P Jakoś to wytrzymam. Sccq98: Smar-kai! :D LoonyM: Mówię, że nie ma gwarancji, że się zarazisz xD Puzel: Zaryzykuję :P Jeszcze później; wybory papieża Puzel: Wybierają papieża... Ale kogo to obchodzi... :D Może będzie jakiś murzyn :D A nie, zapomniałem, Aizen ma być przecież :P RavenZuza: Aizen będzie, a nie murzyn! Puzel: Będzie miał wejście jak Don Kanonji :P RavenZuza: Aizen-sama!!! Wasza wielebność!!!! Puzel: I powie: SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOUU!!! RavenZuza: BOYS AND GIRLS!!!! Ziuta006: Wyjdzie Aizen i zrobi Mugetsu. Dużo, dużo, dużo później... Sccq98: W następnym tomie narodziny Wonderweissa :3 Puzel: Oby były ocenzurowane te narodziny :P Sccq98: Puzlu, nie będą. Aizen urodzi Wonderweissa :D Puzel: O.o Jak to? Muszą być :P Sccq98: A tam muszą :D Crasher1996: Harribel zrobi cesarkę. RavenZuza: A Gin będzie go trzymał za rękę i krzyczał: "Przyj!!!!" Puzel: Aizen na porodówce :D Jeszcze, jeszcze później Crasher1996: Teraz nikt się nie odzywa x_x Sccq98: To twoja wina :3 ... Mówiłem o ogólnej ciszy ^^ Crasher1996: A bo się tak wszyscy nagle spieszyli... :P LoonyM: Obaj jesteście w błędzie - to jest Wina Puzla :D Crasher1996: No tak... Sccq98: Ylu, jak zawsze :D Crasher1996: Mój błąd :P Sccq98: Przepraszam, mój błąd Crasher1996: Nasz błąd, Scc :P LoonyM: Błąd Scc i Crashera, wina Puzla :D Sccq98: To wszystko przez PUZLA Crasher1996: Spalić go :P Sccq98: Na stosie? :D Crasher1996: Tłuszcz jest łatwopalny? :P Sccq98: Nie przeżyłbyś, gdybyś się z tego nie pośmiał, co? :D Ankelime: Crash - skończysz kiedyś piętnować Puzla? Crasher1996: Nie :3 LoonyM: Crash, "wina Puzla" jest fajna, ale to o jego tuszy jest takim trochę średnim dowcipem :P Ankelime: Wiesz - jak mi odbija, to wytaczam działa przeciw wrogom moich ludzi z czwórki :D Crasher1996: Jak zasłonię się Puzlem, to żadne działa nie pomogą~ 14 marca 2013r. RavenZuza: Taichō, spalić siedzibę Vandenreich? Czy ja dobrze przeczytałam? Ankelime: Taaaak :) Sccq98: Wystarczy, że Yhwach użyje Bankai Yamamoto. Roztopy murowane :P LoonyM: Zatopimy Lodowy Wymiar :D Sccq98: Aye~! Zabili Kirę. Trzeba ich utopić. LoonyM: Gorzej. Zabili Byakkuna, a jak już go zabili, to nie dość skutecznie. Ankelime: :P LoonyM: Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! Ankelime: Za Byakkuna i jego poniżenie - na śmierć! Sccq98: Ale akurat śmierć Byakkuna (każda) to Wina Puzla. RavenZuza: Jeśli wróci, to może utopi się w tych źródłach... 17 marca 2013r. Sccq98: Jak podchodzi do mnie babka z biologii, to mam ochotę użyć Ittō Kasō. Wiecie, poświęcić się dla dobra ludzkości :D Ta kobieta jest gorsza niż Yhwach; kraść Bankai pewnie też potrafi x__x 18 marca 2013r. Ponurak: Smarkai? Sccq98: Smarkai? LoonyM: Smarkai :) Sccq98: Si-kai? Ponurak: Sikaj? Sccq98: Nie, dziękuję. Ponurak: Sikaj! Sccq98: Sikai i Srankai? LoonyM: Pełen komplet :) Sccq98: A do tego wszystkiego Zanpaklop x__x LoonyM: :D :D Sccq98: I, zamiast z Shinigami, Arrancarzy będą walczyć z Łazienkami... Ponurak: Soul Klop? Sccq98: Soul Klopciety. A odbicie Rukii z Soul Society zmieni nazwę na bidet party. Ponurak: Srajgetsu! LoonyM: Siusiumaru! Sccq98: To już... przesada :D Poczułem się jak w przedszkolu xD Sccq98: Pony? Wiesz, kim jest Kucyki Rukia? 29 marca 2013r. Sccq98: To skoro jest tutaj tak cicho, pozwolę sobie zadać niezwykle głębokie pytanie o podłożu filozoficzno-moralnym. Sccq98: Bankai? Puzel: Odpowiem pytaniem na pytanie (równie głębokim i egzystencjalnym) :P Puzel: Shikai? Sccq98: Puzlu, odmieniłeś moją szarą egzystencję. Dziękuję :) 30 marca 2013r. RavenZuza: Ale się cicho zrobiło :D Sccq98: Raaaven :D RavenZuza: Tak? RavenZuza: Piszę! RavenZuza: Jeśli o to chodzi RavenZuza: Stresujesz... Takie "Raaaven" może oznaczać kłopoty... RavenZuza: Scc, o co chodzi, bo zaczynam się bać! Sccq98: Raaaven :D RavenZuza: Słucham Cię bardzo uważnie... Sccq98: Jutro Wielkanoc! 31 marca 2013r. Sccq98: Inoue to Quilge bez okularów. Trochę później tego samego dnia~ Paviola: Scc chcesz jogurt? :D Sccq98: Paviola, to podchwytliwe pytanie? ---- I tym, niezbyt higienicznym akcentem, kończymy tegomiesięczne Chatangowe Mądrości. (Chyba się trochę wkopałam, ukazując AŻ tyle naszych sprawek światłu dziennemu ^^;) ---- Ponownie udało ci się przebrnąć przez Zakątek Społeczności. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub chęci zgłoszenia błędów lub pragnienia ochrzanienia redaktorek za jakość artykułu, pisz w komentarzach pod "Komunikatem Seireitei". Miłego czytania następnych artykułów~! |} |-| 4 = |} |-| 7 = |-| 8 = |-| 9 = |-| 10 = |-| 11 = |-| 13 = |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Manga i Anime |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5)"; border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Rozliczenie z zeszłego numeru Poniżej rozliczenie za marzec. Trochę tego jest. Zdecydowanie muszę robić krótsze ankiety ;)Tak więc, jak zawsze, najpierw sprawy wikiowe, a za nimi pytania dotyczące mangi i anime. *'' Co myślisz o Gotei 4?'' 1. ' Świetnie się sprawdza i spełnia swoją rolę ' (41,67%) – czyli kapitanowie będą mieli co opijać. Melisą, rzecz jasna ;) 2. ' Nie jestem w temacie ' (35,42%) – logiczne, w Gotei 4 mamy zrzeszonych kilkanaście osób, tutaj głos oddało kilkudziesięciu użytkowników 3. ' Jest fajną formą "zrzeszania", ale nie wpływa na stronę edytorską ' (12,5%) – cóż, edytorzy też ludzie, chociaż dziwni. Czasem by chcieli, ale się im nie chce ;)) Dziwnym lepiej w stadzie ;)) 4. ' Jest zbędne na Wiki ' (8,33%) – i takie głosy przyjmuję do wiadomości, chociaż nie muszę podzielać. Może to tylko czasowa zbieżność, ale Wiki jakoś spadku edycji, a już na pewno ich jakości nie notuje, odkąd (bardziej lub mniej prężnie) oddziały zaczęły działać 5. ' Nie funkcjonuje w praktyce, a szkoda... ' (2,08%) – no dobra – jestem entuzjastką projektu, więc… patrz wyżej :P *'' Czym jest KS? '' 1. ' Dowodem na to, jak można być pozytywnie kopniętym na punkcie Bleacha ;) ' (77,55%) – nie wiem, jak reszta ekipy, ale ja czuję się dowartościowana. Nie jesteśmy tu, bo musimy. Jesteśmy tu, bo to kochamy. Dobrze jest móc dzielić się swoją miłością z innymi :) 2. ' "Odskocznią" dla znudzonych rutyną edytorów ' (12,24%) – o tak. Ile razy, męcząc się nad opisem jakiegoś filerowego odcinka, rozmyślałam, jak by tu odbić sobie to odjechanym tekstem do KSu… 3. ' Dobrym pomysłem na przyciągnięcie niezdecydowanych do edytowania na Wiki ' (6,12%) – jak wykazują moja osobiste badania mamy już edytorów, stałych edytorów, którzy wkręcili się bardziej w wikiowe środowisko i w końcu w edytorskie obowiązki, bo ściągnął ich KS. Mogę umrzeć spełniona :D 4. ' Projektem odciągającym edytorów od pracy na Wiki ' (4,08%) – i w tym jest ziarenko prawdy, bo KS naprawdę sam się nie pisze. Pochłania sporo naszej uwagi i energii. Nie wiem jak inni, ale za to ja po wydaniu numeru czuję się podładowana i walnę sobie kilka edycji dla lepszego samopoczucia. ;)) 5. ' Formą szerszej reklamy Wiki ' (0%) – yyy… no dobra, na jeden głos chociaż liczyłam… 5. ' Powodem, dla którego tu zaglądam ' (0%) – a to mnie akurat cieszy. KS w żadnym razie nie jest formą „konkurencji” dla Wiki i (chociaż dowartościowuje, że czyta ktoś KSowe rubryki) bardzo dobrze, że na Wiki się wchodzi, by edytować, albo poszukać rzetelnych informacji o mandze. *'' Najbardziej spektakularnie odszedł do wieczności (albo gdzieś tam)… '' 1. ' ... Byakuya Kuchiki (ze 4 razy…) ' (30,43%) – faceta poznaje się po tym jak kończy. Byakun ma widać wiele tajemnic, bo skończyć nie chce i trzyma się życia. A może nie chce, by wyszło na jaw, że ma poczucie humoru? ;) 2. ' ... Ulquiorra Cifer ' (19,57%) – no dobra, można go lubić, można nie znosić, ale jego rozprawa z Ichigo była epicka. Tylko dlatego wystarczyło go wprowadzić do fabuły. 3. ' ... Ichimaru Gin ' (15,22%) – nieodżałowany, niech spoczywa w pokoju. Chyba jego jednego z tego grona chciałabym przywrócić do życia. Brakuje mi Gina i już :( 4. ' ... Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ' (8,7%) – spektakularnie to było, jak uwolnił Zanka no Tachi. A zginął lamersko, zanim załapał, jak go wygłupił cały ten amatorski teatrzyk hybryd genetycznych. Szkoda gadać, Panie Kubo. Żeś się Pan nie popisał… 4. ' ... Szayelaporro Granz ' (8,7%) – no co tak nisko? Że już odeszło w niepamięć? Sto razy lepsza była jego pogadanka z Mayurim, niż mówka Yhwacha, o wiele ciekawsza śmierć, niż zwykłe rozwalenie na pół… A może to ja dziwna jestem… 5. ' ... Nniotra Gilga ' (6,52%) – hmm. Walka jak walka, śmierć jak śmierć. Ale tak elokwentnie się uszczypliwościami wymieniali z Zarakim. Łezka się kręci w oku ;) 6. ' ... Retsu Unohana (prawdopodobnie :)) ' (4,35%) – no chyba już raczej definitywnie, ale… who knows? Trochę emocji było, chociaż gdyby to Zaraki zginął, chyba bym się naprawdę powyła. Ale jednoczę się w bólu z Ponurakiem… 6. ' ... Coyote Starrk ' (4,35%) – sama śmierć może taka najbardziej epicka to nie była, ale pojedynek Starrk vs. Kyōraku to miodzio. Można oglądać w zapętleniu :) 7. ' ... Baraggan Louisenbairn ' (2,17%) – nie jestem z natury mściwa, ale… giń! (jak ja nie lubię tego starego dziada…) 8. ' ... Izuru Kira (chyba…)' (0%) – podobno umie zachwycić publikę, a tu taka lipa :( *''Rozbiję głowę o biurko, jeśli na koniec Ichigo…'' 1. ... zacznie strzelać z łuku ' (28%) – uwaga – może być gorzej! Ishida może nauczyć Kurosakiego strzelać z Zangetsu… (i to nie mój autorski pomysł) 2. '... zejdzie się z Inoue ' (20%) – cóż, jeśli do tego dojdzie, to nie wiem jak u Was, ale we mnie coś umrze :\ 3. '... okaże się synem / wnukiem / dziadkiem Yhwacha ' (18%) – pół roku temu bym się z tego śmiała, ale teraz… po tym, jak Byakuya powstał z martwych, Unohana okazała się seryjną morderczynią, a Masaki niepokojąco przypomina Inoue… 4. '... wszystkich uratuje, ale serio – WSZYSTKICH ' (8%) – a tu żartować nie będę – ichigowe podejście do życia nie pozwoli pomarańczowowłosemu, by mucha w tej wojnie ucierpiała ;) 4. '... okaże się synem / wnukiem / przyszłym zięciem Króla Dusz ' (8%) – mój ulubiony temat do szczerzenia zębów, ale podobnie, jak dwa punkty wyżej – u Tite Kubo wszystko jest możliwe… ;)) 4. '... okaże się kosmitą / rycerzem Jedi ' (8%) – „Ichigo, I’m your father” „Oh, noooo….~!” xD 5. '... zejdzie się z Rukią ' (6%) – i to jedyna opcja w tym zestawie, która mnie osobiście ucieszy, chociaż wielkiego parcia na romans też nie mam. Ale jeśli perspektywą jest Inoue… 6. '... zakumpluje się z Vandenreich ' (2%) – normalnie, poużywałabym sobie słownie, ale jeśli serio okaże się, że Ichi powinien wołać do Yhwaha „tato”?! 6. '... zakumpluje się z Aizenem ''' (2%) – według popularnej teorii i tak Aizen wszystko zaplanował, wiec może wcale nie jest tym złym, a tylko udawał? No dobra, bez jaj ;)) *Gdybym mógł dołączyć do Gotei 13, chciałabym trafić do Oddziału... ''' 1. ' ...6. - a nuż Byakuyi w Gorących Źródłach zmięknie serce i mnie adoptuje? a nawet jak nie, to może liznę trochę obycia ;) ' (19,15%) – ciągnie ludzi do klasy wyższej… ;) 1. ' ...8. - puste stołki kapitana i wice, tylko czekają, żeby je zająć... no i podobno po Kyōraku pozostały koedukacyjne łazienki ' (19,15%) – a tu stawiam na te wspólne prysznice :D 2. ' ...5. - oddział Shinjiego Hirako i Sōsuke Aizena, trzeba coś dodawać? ' (12,77%) – yey ;) +100pkt do nieprzeciętności *-* 2. ' ...11. - bo to prawdziwi twardziele. Niechaj poleje się krew! ' (12,77%) – wojna to zabawa dla prawdziwych facetów, a jeśli Ken-chan ogarnie jeszcze swój Zanpakutō… się będzie działo ;) 3. '...3. - Visored kapitanem i do tego jest tam bardzo prawdopodobny vacat na stanowisku wicekapitana, a nuż się uda szybko awansować :P ' (10,64%) – yyy. Nie, żebym jakoś szczególnie czuła niechęć, ale co w tym oddziale takiego fajnego? Bez Gina? 4. '...12. - bo z moją postawą etyczno-moralną w innych oddziałach trafiłbym pod sąd wojenny, a tu pewnie zrobię karierę... buahaha :D ' (8,51%) – taak. Trochę to… niepokojące… :) 5. ' ...2. - Suì-Fēng, tajne służby, szpiegowanie, zabójstwa na zlecenie... czego chcieć więcej xD ' (6,38%) - jakoś specjalnie sama bym się tam nie pchała, ale co kto lubi 6. '' ...1. - bo to ludzie wszecha, a mieć Kyōraku za szefa gwarantuje, że nudno nie będzie ' (2,13%) – a tu tak mało?! Nieambitni jesteście, moja Społeczności, nieambitni. 6. ' ...4. - bo... ehmm... nie każdy musi być nieustraszonym wojownikiem... no co..? ' (2,13%) – no tak. Zapewne dla tych, co krew wolą oglądać w czasie przetaczania, a Zanpakutō zamieniliby na skalpel. Dobre zaplecze medyczne potrzebne na każdej wojnie. 6. ' ...9. - Kensei Muguruma i Shūhei Hisagi - dwa dobre powody, żeby się długo nie zastanawiać ' (2,13%) – widocznie cnotliwe panie boją się sugestywnych tatuaży „69”, a panowie z kolei konkurencji ;)) 6. ' ...10. - Tōshi... E, tam - Rangiku!! Niech żyje sake!! Papiery nie zając - nie uciekną :) ' (2,13%) – ja się pytam, co jest ważniejsze niż sake na skołatane nerwy?! 6. '...13. - mądrość, doświadczenie, poszanowanie honoru, Rukia Kuchiki :) ' (2,13%) – cóż, Rukia nie może się pochwalić „warunkami” takimi jak Rangiku, ale na Rangiku też jakoś nie ma popytu… 7. ' ...7. - czemu nie, lepsze to niż "czwórka" ;) ''' (0%) – Iba by się załamał. Lepiej, żeby nie wiedział ;) Podsumowanie za marzec – statystyczny użytkownik BW docenia kopniętą stronę osobowości redaktorów KSu, bo sam jara się od tygodni niedoszłą śmiercią kapitana Kuchiki, choć dręczy go też myśl, że Kubo-sensei mógłby jeszcze bardziej "popłynąć" i wyposażyć Ichigo w niebieski łuk i kolce... znaczy strzały :) Marzy też, by ogrzewać się w promieniach chwały szlachetnego kapitana 6. Oddziału, kiedy akurat kolejka pod koedukacyjnymi prysznicami w koszarach 8. Oddziału jest zbyt długa. No i nie widzi problemu, by stali userzy dowartościowywali się w ramach Gotei 4. Niech żyje skoszarowanie! Tym razem obyło się bez wykrycia kontrowersyjnych tajemnic, chociaż podniecanie się rozmazywaniem kapitana Gotei na murze chyba całkiem normalne nie jest ;) Ale kto powiedział, że Społeczność BW jest całkiem akuratna? |} |-| 15 = |-| 16 = |} |} Dlaczego "Koci Komunikat Seireitei"? Taki żarcik :) Spójrzcie w kalendarz :) Nawigacja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Komunikat Seireitei